Why Should I Worry?
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Harry moves to New York with Remus to get a jump start on his artist career, and meets an odd man along the way. /Slash, AU, OoOness/


Oke, three words to sum up how I feel about this story - I don't know.

To be honest, this is LOOSELY based on the song Why Should I Worry? by Billy Joel because I cannot stop listening to that song after I got Oliver and Company on DVD. King is also LOOSELY based on Dodger from the same movie. I don't know, I was bored. Also, this takes place over the course of about four months. Plus... the city? Not NYC, because I have never been, did not feel like fucking that one up. So, it's just an unnamed urban city in New York with a lot of unnamed buildings and businesses and streets... because I like to be vague.

Anyway, onto the normal stuff.

Warnings: Some cussing, past character death (three years prior to the start of the story), SLASH

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and all things Harry Potter related (which not much is mentioned in the story) but I own King, Claire, and Seth.

* * *

Why Should I Worry?

HP AU

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Harry, I think you're really going to like it here."

"… in New York? From a home in Scotland? Remus, that's a pretty big change, yeah?"

"Well…yes, perhaps. But that place…"

"I know… I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll at least try."

He smiled back over at me before finally pulling into a very small driveway. It was nothing like the home where I grew up after my parents died with Remus and Sirius. Remus told me several times we were moving so I could have a better chance to work on my art in a more conducive environment to such talents, but I knew the truth.

Remus couldn't even live in the same country as Sirius' grave anymore, let alone the house where they both raised me before Sirius was killed.

Putting those thoughts behind me, since I was still mourning, I stepped out of the small truck and stared at the rather tiny, two-story house. It was nice, do not get me wrong, but it was just… not where I spent most of my life in Scotland. I looked over at Remus, who was staring at the house with this strange look in his eyes.

"Remus, it'll be all right. I think if it had been Sirius in your place, he would have done the same thing. You don't have to feel bad about moving to a different country."

"… thanks, Harry. Look, I know how much you hate seeing an empty house, so if you want, you can go walk around for a bit. Just… make sure to keep your cell turned on, okay?"

I nodded and waved to him before sticking my hands in my pockets to walk around. We did move somewhere pretty close to the center of the city, but far enough away that we still had the small shops and buildings with no more than ten levels, at the max. However, walking to the heart of the city wouldn't take long and I was really curious.

Or, well… I guess, to me the walk was not very long. I'm sure most other people would think it long enough to drive but I preferred to walk.

With a chuckle to myself, I began the trek to the heart of the city. I was in no hurry – it was only about eight in the morning. So, I chose a leisurely pace and looked around to keep in mind different landmarks and street signs so I could find my way back.

I knew the moment I hit the main area of the city.

It was like there was this magic barrier where terrible traffic just did not pass, but if you passed, it was bumper to bumper. And to think it was so early in the morning. I smiled to myself and made my way even further in, stopping to see all the chain stores and businesses in large buildings.

I was so busy staring that I bumped into someone and stopped. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Watch it, asshole!"

I blinked – what? I watched the man walk off, cursing under his breath. Well, I had been trying to apologize, but the man had just brushed it off and gotten angry anyway. It was not like I had run into the man on purpose.

My brows furrowed, I continued to walk a little further, still keeping track of where I was to get back easily enough. Eventually, I started to hear people whispering and it took me a few minutes to realize they were all mocking me.

I started to get more and more uncomfortable. They were all turning the whispers to near shouts and sneering at me. I was really considering turning and all but running back home. However, a hand came out and rested on my shoulder, turning me around.

Normally, I would have kicked the guy in the stomach and run, since I had nearly been kidnapped as a little kid. But, one look at his man and I stopped.

He was handsome… very much so, in a somewhat rugged way. He had short, spiked white hair but black stubble on his jaw, and a thin face that I could only describe as… the epitome of masculinity. He was also tall, and, for lack of better phrasing, the man was built from what I could see with the T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

The only problem – he was wearing sunglasses. I really… really hated that. I could tell what any person was thinking by seeing their eyes so when they covered them with shit like sunglasses, I was not a very happy person.

"Hey kid, don't listen to what these people say. They're all the same anyway." His face got down to my level as he turned me again so my back was to his chest. He kept me in place with one hand while the other pointed to different people. "They all think they're above everyone else. To them, people like you and me are lower than scum. But they're not going anywhere with their lives…"

He suddenly grabbed my hand and stared hard at it before chuckling.

"You though… looks like you've got plans and a skill that others envy so much, they'll give up their vast fortunes to obtain just the results of it."

"… huh?"

"I'm sure you know this, kid, but your fingers are stained with what seems to be a mix of ink, pastel dust, and paint. Plus, you've got the hands typical to artists who actually have talent." He finally let me go and stood up straight, so I turned around to look at him.

Only then did I notice the guitar case at his feet.

"You know what… you should let me know when you start showcasing. I'll be the first to come to your galleries." He bent over some and picked the case up, looking rather pleased with himself. "Well, see ya."

He gave me some sort of mock salute before turning away. Wait, wait, wait! He turned back to me with a brow raised and I blushed when I realized I had yelled that. "O-Oh… uh… if you want me to do that, I'll need to know your name. I'm Harry."

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Just call me King, ki… Harry." I actually allowed him to walk off this time, finally looking around to see everyone staring at me with this mixture of disgust and envy. How weird.

Without anyone there to stop me this time, I made my home rather quickly and easily, finding that Remus had at least put all the boxes inside and it was no longer 'empty.'

* * *

Remus was still laughing.

I was slowly becoming angry.

I really didn't know what was so funny.

"What!"

"Really, Harry? You meet this guy once and now he's your muse for everything?" I paused and looked at the room that had been designated my studio by Remus. I could feel my cheeks heating up when I realized Remus was right… as always.

"Shut up! He left an impression on me, all right? He was the only one even remotely nice to me in that city."

"Aww, Harry… it's love at first sight."

"Gah! Why can't you be like a normal parent and call the police to arrest a potential child molester then make me move again?"

"Because you're eighteen, we just moved, and it was love at first sight with me and Sirius."

I blinked. "… really?"

"Yes… and it seems you have the same fixation on rugged men that I did. That… that is just… that is so cute!"

"I think you watched too many Disney movies with me."

He glared at me, though I knew it was more of a mock glare. Neither Remus nor Sirius had ever really been angry with me. I huffed and picked the paintbrush up, realizing then I was doing another King-based painting. "Ugh… that is a nice thought and all, the love at first sight thing, but not only is it unreciprocated, I have not seen King since that day."

"King?"

"That was the only name he gave me! After he told me he was going to be first to my gallery."

There was this long stretch of silence that finally forced me to turn around. My jaw actually dropped at what I saw – Remus was trying not to laugh and crying at the same time. "Um… Remus?"

"Sorry, sorry. But… the circumstances in which I met Sirius are almost the exact same. Except, he told me he would be first to buy all my books when I finally got published."

I actually did not know that before then. I stared long and hard at my brush, my brows furrowed like I knew they did when I was thinking. Remus being Remus, he would not act like a normal parent and tell me to stay away from a man whose real name I don't even know, but he would throw me at him if he thought it would bring me happiness.

"Harry, come on."

"Huh?"

I turned to look at Remus but he was gone. I could hear him walking down the stairs. "Make sure to grab your three favorites of those paintings you've been doing. Don't even change. Just grab them and come with me."

My mouth dropped open again but I quickly grabbed the three he told me to before sliding down the banister to the first floor. He was staring at me like I was three. "… what?"

"You're never going to grow out of that habit, are you?"

"What habit?"

"That answers my question."

He chuckled as he opened the door and ushered me out, carrying rolled up paintings and a specially wrapped pastel work. Remus moved quickly in front of me, not even bothering with a car as I walked behind him. I absolutely loved Remus, but sometimes… he was worse than Sirius had been.

I followed him continuously, even after we reached the city, wondering just what we were doing. I vaguely noticed the sound of a guitar in an alcove we passed that seemed to slow when I passed before speeding back up. Remus suddenly stopped at a small building – how odd – before shoving me through the door.

"Huh? Remus?"

"I discovered this place about two weeks ago, but I thought I would let you settle in before taking you here. This place is famous for giving artists their start. They love to showcase budding artists' talents."

Oh… I finally got it. I stood there, dumbfounded nonetheless, as a woman came from the back and rushed up to Remus, smiling. Apparently, he had told her about me and she was very excited. "Harry?" I looked at the woman, snapping out of my thoughts. "My name is Claire, and I know you might be a little shocked and awed, but I would really like to see those works you have with you."

I nodded dumbly and handed the works over, my head clouded with thoughts. She went with Remus to the counter and he helped her to get them laying out flat. I finally, slowly, made my way over to join them.

There was silence as Claire started at all three works. Each one featured King in some way. I hid my blush pretty well as she just continued to stare in silence. Finally, she pointed to the pastel that was literally just a profile view of King. "How many others do you have with this man in them?"

"Um… my room has recently become filled with finished works with him."

"Bring them all this weekend."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"People don't stop to think about it anymore, but there are definitely emotions portrayed in art. Yours, Harry, show a great deal of love and respect to me. It's like this man has become the sole reason you continue working on your skill."

"So… I'm… my work…"

"Is going to be in a gallery of your own, yes. I love your work Harry, and when everyone else sees it, they will too. We have so many modern artists nowadays, but you have the same skill and use the same realistic and traditional pattern of the past greats."

"My own… gallery." Wait… I remembered something. "Um… this may sound strange, but can you open it one day ahead just for a man named King?"

"The man in the works?" I nodded and she giggled, clapping her hands. "Absolutely! You can even come by to make see everything before the place is packed, okay?"

I nodded and Remus had to drag me out after dates were set and goodbyes said. He actually dragged me all the way back home. When we stepped through the door, I grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. "Remus… did… did that just happen?"

"It did."

He had to catch me as my legs finally gave out. I always reacted the same way when I was overjoyed and he knew it. Remus just took me to the living room and put me on the couch, handing me a Sharpie.

In the next few hours, I had little doodles all over my arms in a deep, rich black.

* * *

I was heading towards the gallery, wearing the clothes I had just been working in. They were covered in paint stains and smudges of ink and pastel with a few streaks of charcoal. But I did not care. I was overjoyed to go see my works set up for all the city to see tomorrow. Right now, I was just walking down the sidewalk, large headphones covering my ears and filling my head with music I just found fun.

That day, it was a lot of Gakupo and KAITO duets.

I closed my eyes and just rolled with the music, reaching out to grab the handle I had seen right before I closed my eyes. I really needed to keep them open since I ran into someone when I walked in the door. I had stopped to apologize but realized I recognized the hair and figure.

"King?"

He didn't respond and I furrowed my brows. Managing to squeeze between him and the wall, I got around him and saw him staring at the walls. I looked around as well then blushed. I had started to forget all the works I had put up for this showing were of him. I coughed some to try and hide my blush. Lot of good that did.

"So…uh… you said you were going to be the first so… erm… here it is."

"… hey kid, you realize all of these works have me in them, right?"

"Yeah…"

I rubbed my arm as he finally changed his stance. He leaned slightly to one side, a hand resting on his chin. I came a fraction of a second away from being jealous of his own hand – I wanted to feel that stubble too.

"Hmm… so, is there something you're not telling me?"

I looked up at him and my face got bright in just a second's time. He was already looking at me with an amused smirk then chuckled when I looked away. "Well, still great to see you did get that showcase… and pretty damn quick too. Gotta say though, that face you made when you were dragged in here three weeks ago… priceless. Stumbled some in my playing."

Wait…

Wait a second…

It's coming to me…

"You were the one playing the guitar!"

He just nodded, still rubbing his chin. I nearly pulled my hair from my head – he hadn't even called out to me or anything! Instead, I just looked down at his guitar case while he moved away to get a little closer to some of the works. Was it weird that I wondered if he could sing as well? Because from what I heard awhile ago, he was really good with the guitar.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud when I actually pictured him singing Why Should I Worry. Well, it fit him, so why not?

Maybe I was the one who had seen too many Disney movies?

I blinked a few times – maybe I really had because I swear that right then, I could hear King actually humming that song. No fucking way.

"Really?"

King turned to me, a brow raised but an obviously please smirk on his face. "What? You're the one over there talkin' about it. By the way, I do know the words, but I figured I shouldn't shock you too much. Besides, it's much more fun to sing that while walkin' around."

Right after the second sentence, I had blushed brightly. I had not realized that I was speaking aloud. He chuckled and went back to looking at the work a bit longer, rubbing his chin again. I still really wanted to touch it too.

Some days, I wondered if I was a little… off.

"Well, seems I was right."

"… huh?"

"When I said you had natural talent for this. You're actually… oddly good. Though, I hafta say… dedicating an entire showcase to me is just screamin' a few things."

I wanted to throw myself under the front desk or something. He was probably only a few seconds away from realizing my true feelings, and just how deep they ran. This was only the second time I had met this man, and even though he was making fun of me a bit, they just got stronger. What the hell was with this man and my feelings? Falling in love with another man after only a day was not exactly… normal.

After rubbing my cheeks in an odd ritual to knock sense into myself, I looked up and wondered if my cheeks would melt from the heat of the blood. King was staring at me, a brow raised in question. "Uh… erm… I… I need to go. You can… you can stay here, look around more or… something. But… um… bye!"

I left quickly, before he could say anything and quickly headed back home. That man, without doing anything, was going to be the death of me.

* * *

I was blasting Gakupo in my studio as I pranced about, working on a rather… large portrait of King. By large… I was painting my wall. It was something I did fairly often when I was in the mood, and would paint over it later typically. However, I had a feeling it would be a very long time before anyone painted this wall over.

I vaguely heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, since my music was so loud. I figured that Remus had just managed to, once again, catch the rather nice mailman before he actually got the mail through. I rolled my eyes every time it happened – if I didn't know better, I would have said that Remus waited by that door on purpose.

Snickering quietly to myself, I moved away from the wall to get a good view of the progress. So far, so good. I moved across the room to mix some more paint, shaking my hips some to the music.

"Ya know… you can paint things other than me."

I shrieked.

I hate to admit it, but that's what I did.

I turned quickly to see King leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk stretching his lips. "Oh please, don't let me stop you. The dancing was really quite enticing."

I blushed and wanted to badly to throw a paintbrush at his face. Instead, I just pouted and asked the question that was bugging me. "How do you know where I live? Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking? Why, yes, yes I am. But I just can't help myself. You're too sexy to leave alone." His smirk grew as I tried to hide my blushing face from him. He really knew how to embarrass me easily… though, some of the comments were pretty flattering. "But to be serious for a moment, no, I'm not stalking you… openly. But I did ask the woman, Claire, if she knew where you lived.

"She was quite happy to tell me."

I wanted to bang my head into the wall. Of course Claire would give King my address.

"Also on a serious note… you're still too sexy to leave alone."

This time, I did throw the paintbrush at his face, but he dodged it and just laughed. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as he pulled away from the doorframe and came into the room. My eyes followed him as he first stopped to look at the wall before coming to stand in front of me. Of course, his lips were tugged into a smirk as I looked down and realized a sheet of paper could barely pass between our bodies.

What… the hell?

"Aww, Harry, I knew it!"

I groaned and looked over to the door. "Remus! Go wait for the mailman."

"… his name is Seth."

"My point exactly. So… go chat him up or something – he'll be here soon."

He stared me down for a second, during which time I could feel King's chest move as he chuckled silently. Finally, Remus walked away and I heard him going down the stairs, opening the door as if on cue.

Seriously…

I sighed and tilted my head up to look at King's face again, but found his lips molded to mine the moment I did. Barely a second passed before I quite happily moved to reciprocate, my hands sliding up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Now, if one of my hands happened to move a little further to run over the stubble on his jaw, that was just a coincidence.

He pulled away (far too soon in my opinion) and stared at me as I resisted the urge to lick my lips. Luckily, it had been an awfully chaste kiss, as the only other one I had ever been on the receiving end of was… unpleasant. However, thinking about how the kisses would likely… er… 'evolve' caused me to blush brightly again.

King chuckled again. "Aww, how sweet. You're still so innocent."

"Gah! Shut up!"

I grumbled and tried to get away, but he had wrapped his arms quite securely around my chest. Right then, I hated how much taller he was than me. "But it's so cute."

"I hate you."

"Love you too. Now let's go see if Remus is having the same good luck I am."

I scoffed as he dragged me along behind him, listening to his laugh and hoping that Remus had the luck of choosing a better man to handle.

* * *

Um... well, real quick, I feel like doing a story with Remus and Seth... since I now like Seth despite the fact he was mentioned very little. How do y'all feel about that?

Anyway, R & R and what not.


End file.
